Jimmy Valmer
Jimmy Valmer is the bard of the Drow Elves and is one of the six playable partners in South Park: The Stick of Truth. Appearance Jimmy wears a yellow shirt and blue pants. He has a green scarf that doubles as a cape and a newspaper hat with a feather and has crutches. He carries around a lute, which he uses to create magical songs of enchantment that he fights with. Quests Given *Magical Songs Prominence *The Bard - Has the Stick of Truth and is hiding at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. Serves as the boss for the quest. *Attack the School - If you sided with the Drow Elves, he gets you into the school with his buddy ability. *Beat Up Clyde - Uses buddy ability to open the snuke. *Betrayal From Within - One of the buddies that helps in the final boss fight. *Magical Songs - Go to the farm in the Northeast corner of South Park, kill Zombie Nazi Cows, and obtain a flute. "The Maiden from Stonebury Hollow" Jimmy sings this song to boost the ability power of his allies, as he is a bard. To ensure that Jimmy succeeds in doing that however, the player must mash buttons. The first time he sings it is the attack on the Giggling Donkey Inn, in which Jimmy is the player's enemy. There once was a maiden from Stonebury Hollow. She didn't talk much, but boy, did she swallow. I had a nice lance that she sat upon. The maiden from Stonebury who is also your mom. Role (SPOILERS!) Jimmy does not make an appearance until the Bard, where he is in possesion of the stick. He is the boss in the level. He doesn't reappear until you are brought to the Elven Kingdom, and only has one line. He again shows up when the school is being attacked if the player chose the elves. He helps you get inside. Otherwise, he is only seen in the classroom. He helps in the attack of Clyde's Fortress and in the final boss battle, where he is one of the buddies that fights with you. Ally During Recruit the Goth Kids, Jimmy becomes an available ally. His standard attack is ranged, which allows him to hit any enemy for moderate damage. Despite lower-than-average HP, Jimmy is a decent, all around Buddy, and can help with his many odd special attacks, acting as a supporter more than a fighter. Despite this, Jimmy has no added perks which he can use in battle, and his basic attack can be weak later in the game. Facebook Messages Trivia After defeating him in the Giggling Donkey, you can loot his crutch, which is a weapon called the Crutch of Weakness. Despite this, he can be seen later in the game with both crutches. Gallery Jimmy_friend_icon.png|Jimmy's Facebook profile Jimmy Character Card.jpg|Character Card Attack School1.jpg Jimmy Valmer.png Jimmy holding doorknob.jpg|"I have the Stick of Truth which means I control the universe, and I say holding the doorknob is okay." Cartman Jimmy the bard.jpg|Cartman confronting Jimmy. Jimmy boss battle.jpg|Jimmy and his bardic rats with bardic hats. Jimmy magical songs.jpg|Jimmy talking to Farmer Denkins about the flute in "Magical Songs". Jimmy playing flute.jpg|Jimmy playing the flute in "Magical Songs". Jimmy the bard.jpg|Jimmy in the basement of the Giggling Donkey. Jimmy charming rats.jpg|Jimmy charming Princess Kenny's Nazi Zombie Rats. Category:Characters Category:Drow Elves Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with deviations Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users